


Yuuto's Regret

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto observes Kanoe's vulnerability, and thinks about his own secret vulnerability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuuto's Regret

**Author's Note:**

> There was a rumor going around that Kamui's father was going to make an appearance. A lot of people thought it would be Seishirou, but what if it was Yuuto?

"You must love your sister very much," Yuuto observed, as he watched Kanoe collapse. She seldom collapsed. Kanoe was all about being together, the complete and predatory vamp, manipulating everyone with her long, clever fingers. It was one of the reasons Yuuto enjoyed being with her. There was nothing vulnerable, or fragile about Kanoe.

He'd been wrong about that. As he got to know her, Yuuto discovered just how much the predatory vamp was an act. 

Kanoe pushed her dark hair out of her face, regaining her composure. "I'm sure this isn't the way she'd want me to show it," she said, with a rueful smile. 

Yuuto understood the smile only too well. He'd worn it, off and on, since he'd agreed to father Magami Tohru's child for the sake of the earth. His mind returned to that child, the child Kigami Yuuto could never acknowledge. Not that he'd been Tohru-kun's, either. Kamui had been born for the sake of the earth.


End file.
